


Mother May I

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: Five times someone on the team called Sara "Mom" and one time Ava called Sara "Mommy".





	Mother May I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucylikestowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/gifts).



> lucy 100% asked for this, not beta'd because this was supposed to be a one scene crack fic and got long

1

It’s late.

Late enough that Sara wishes that she was asleep.

But she had one too many nightmares, and a walk around the ship to clear her head had felt like a good idea, until she realized that she wasn’t the only one up at this hour. In fact, Sara was almost certain that Gideon had illuminated just the right hallways to lead her here on purpose.

It seemed like something she would do.

And judging by the state of the library, books and maps scattered about, empty coffee mugs stacked up on the table. 

And two of her team at the center of it all… It was clear that they were up to something and since Sara knew that they didn’t actively have any anachronisms on their docket currently, she was all too certain that their hunt had something to do with a recent escapee from Time Bureau Prison that they were all pointedly not talking about.

She supposes she should be thankful that Nate was not letting Ray go at this hunt, that she definitely didn’t approve of, on his own.

But if that was meaning she was going to end up with a non functional and exhausted team when she needed them most then she’d have to put a stop to it. 

“Do you have any clue what time it is?”

Both of them jump at the sound of her voice. And despite the fact that she knows they will insist otherwise, Sara can tell that they’re both beyond exhausted. 

“Late,” Nate offers hesitantly. 

_ Late _ .

“Go to bed,” Sara says, voice just sharp enough to be an order.

“Yeah, okay,” Nate says, not making any actual effort to leave the library.

Ray, at least has it in him to look sorry about it, which should count for something, but he’s still holding onto his coffee cup like a lifeline. “Just a little bit longer?”

She’s not certain when she became the boss of two men that were definitely older than her… Well, sure she was their Captain, but apparently that also meant that she had to set them bedtimes and really how was  _ this  _ the team that she had ended up with.

(She would have some very choice words for the ghost of Rip Hunter, if he ever decided to appear, about how he had managed to create a team full of overgrown infants. Herself included on occasion.)

“I’m serious,ten more minutes,” Sara insists, “Then I’ll have Gideon turn the lights off on you.”

Nate groans, fully aware that she will actually hold true to her word. “How come we couldn’t get  _ Cool Captain Mom _ ?”

“He means that as a compliment,” Ray insists a moment later.

“Cool Captain Mom is tired and Uncool Robot Mom will definitely turn the lights off on you so go to sleep.” 

Gideon, true to form is most offended of them all, “I am  _ very  _ cool.”

“Said no cool person, or robot, ever.” 

“On second thought, Doctors Palmer and Heywood, feel free to stay up as late as you would like,” Gideon says, and in an ultimate power move turns off the lights to the hallway that Sara would need to walk through to leave the library. 

Which, okay, she deserved that. 

  
  


2

“You’d make a hot mom,” Mick says.

Because Mick just says these things without thinking.

And Sara pushes the time displaced baby into his arms a moment later, a look of pure disgust on her face. 

“You’re mommy now,” she tells him. Turning instead to focus on the mission, and now how it didn’t feel entirely terrible to have a baby in her arms. Which is like… Weirdly anti feminist and she wasn’t about to dwell on that.

In any case, Mick is surprisingly good with kids, so like, who knew.

 

3

She was keeping Ava company at the Time Bureau offices, or something like that, more distracting her from getting any work done, but it was a slow day for the Legends and she liked the idea of visiting Ava. After all what was the point of having a girlfriend if you didn’t surprise them at work from time to time. 

Except Ava was actually doing work, when Sara would much rather being doing literally anything else. 

Especially since she was pretty sure it had been long since past time when Ava would normally clock out.

A point that was emphasized by the way Gary kept hovering around the office doors, walking past in a way that was not at all subtle, and Sara knows because she had been watching him for the past ten minutes, before finally slipping inside and letting himself.

“Hey, Director,” Gary says, drawing the two words out longer than necessary, “You know it’s nearly six and-”

“Did you finish the reports on the Brazil Incident,” Ava cuts him off. 

With that no nonsense tone that normally turns Sara on so much, and okay… She’d be willing to admit that it kinda did now, but Gary looking so disappointed was killing the mood.

“Not exactly…”

“Then no.”

Sara is certain that that will be the end of it, Gary going off back to his office, and maybe Sara finally convincing Ava to take a break because that tone of voice was still  _ a lot _ . Only instead of leaving, Gary turns towards Sara instead. Looking at her with a look that can only be shared between two people that know just how much of a workaholic Ava was.

“Captain Lance,” Gary says, in the same buttering up tone he had tried to use with Ava. “It’s nearly six, and John and I have plans, so could I leave now and finish my paperwork in the morning?”

“Did you just...” Sara pauses casting a skeptical glance at Gary, “Did you just ask me permission to do the same thing Ava just told you that you couldn’t do?” 

Gary, who doesn’t even look slightly ashamed by this assessment, in fact seems to be grinning at her as if he was pleased that she saw through exactly what he had done. Which really was something that only someone like Gary would be pleased about.

‘’Technically she didn’t let me finish asking.”

She arches an eyebrow at him. 

Waiting him out before finally Gary breaks under the pressure of her stare, “You’re supposed to be the cool mom.” 

Ava from across the room lets out a noise akin to disgust at the assessment.

And Sara can’t help but laugh, because that  _ look  _ on her girlfriend’s face was worth all of it.

Plus she did want to get Ava out of this office sooner rather than later. And frequent sex was good for crew morale or something like that… “You know what, fuck it, yeah cool mom says have the night off.” 

  
  
  


4

Sara has been thankful when Ava offered to use her Time Courier to portal Sara straight into the Waverider’s kitchen where she could get Gideon to whip her up a nice warm cup of coffee since her girlfriend apparently  _ didn’t have time  _ on account of Sara maybe turning off Ava’s alarm because she had wanted to sleep in.

But well…

Ava wasn’t too mad when Sara had distracted her with morning kisses.

Only now Sara was alone in the Waverider’s kitchen.

Or no, not alone.

Because the second Sara looks up from the coffee pot she realizes that there is someone else in the kitchen.

“How long have you been there?”

John, who is wearing nothing more than a pair of  _ Beebo  _ boxers that she’s ninety-nine percent sure are not his own, just grins at her. “Aren’t you supposed to have assassin like reflexes?”

Not an answer.

Not that she ever expected one from John.

Sara just rolls her eyes. “Never mind, just put on some clothing or something, don’t want to scar the children.” 

“Yes, Mum,” John replies, giving her a mocking toast with his own coffee cup that she  _ knows  _ is not filled with coffee.

She could almost let it go, almost pretend that it’s his accent and that he definitely was saying  _ ma’am _ but they both know better, and really it is too early for Sara to deal with this. Regardless of the fact that time didn’t technically exist in a linear day and night fashion when they were up in the temporal zone.

It was always  _ too early  _ for this.

Sare wrinkles her nose at John, “Don’t make this a weird sex thing.”

Just just winks at her, “Doesn’t have to be weird.’

“Yeah, that’s enough of that.”

“Suit yourself.”

  
  
  


5

“You’ll spoil your dinner,” she says without thinking. 

It feels so silly the second she says it. Since when did  _ she  _ become the sort of grown up with would be critiquing the fact that one of her teammates had insisted upon Gideon making her a bowl of jelly beans for a post mission snack. 

After the time they had out there, Sara really couldn’t blame her.

And yet, the words, the teasing tone had come so naturally, that she almost wanted to laugh at herself a moment after saying them. 

“Sure, mom, whatever you say,” Zari says, but it’s teasing and fond, and she’s stuffing another handful of jelly beans in her mouth a moment later, and really Sara can’t fight her on this. 

Sara grimaces a little at herself.

“Don’t let the others know that I actually care,” it’s teasing because they all know.

Because this team really is a family, somehow, they’ve become one.

And somehow that means Sara’s stuck forever in the role of  _ Team Mom  _ which who would have guessed looking at her. Looking at where she started from. 

“Don’t worry,” Zari replies, smiling at her, “Everyone’s already knows that you’re a big softie.”

  
  
  


+1

 

“Mommy, I-” Ava flushes, turning away from Sara.

And it’s beautiful. She’s always beautiful, but the way Ava looks now, in her silk pajamas, cheeks flushed, blonde hair pulled back into a loose braid that falls over her right shoulder. 

“Yes, Baby,” Sara replies, reaching forward to catch Ava’s chin in between her fingers. Turning her so that their eyes meet. She can see in Ava’s eyes that this is doing something for her, something that Ava can’t hide by refusing to look at her.

Sara hadn’t really thought that this would do it for her, but they were trying new things, trying all the hundreds of kinks that Ava hadn’t actually gotten a chance to explore since ‘wild lesbian youthful phase’ was all just programmed memories. And Sara was down for that, because well, she liked sex, and she loved her girlfriend and she was all about exploring new things. 

And this was well… Sara could get into it. Usually she preferred to be the one calling other people the names ( _ daddy,  _ a word all too familiar on her tongue from past partners) but this… It was different, and kinda hot if she was being honest. 

She’s not certain whether Ava’s embarrassment at the whole thing is supposed to be more or less hot, but it certainly is something. 

“Baby Girl,” Sara says, voice feather soft, “There’s no need to be embarrassed, mommy will take good care of you.”

“I - I can’t -” Ava laughs breaking the spell at once, “I’m sorry - I - uh - Beebo.”

Sara pulls her hand back at once at the sound of their safe word, scooting back a little to give Ava space. Only to have her hand caught up once again, Ava’s fingers threading through her own to hold her in place. 

“Don’t,” Ava says, the laugh in her voice, “It’s not  _ bad _ , just not, I can’t take myself seriously? I mean, I have no idea how you kept a straight face for so long.”

Sara shrugs, the answer an easy one, “I’d do anything for you.”

Ava’s features soften at once. Soft in a way that only Sara ever gets the privilege of seeing her. Sara cannot help but smile a moment later when Ava leans forward pressing the softest of kisses to Sara’s lips. The kind of kisses that Sara cannot get enough of. 

“I mean, still,” Ava says, the flush returning, as she pulls back “At least, we can both write that one off, because there’s no way either of us found that hot.”

Sara remains silent, probably a moment too long.

Because a second later, Ava is looking at her with questioning eyes once more, softly prompting her, “Right?”

Sara knows that if she answers, she’ll give herself away and really  _ that’s  _ not a discussion that they need to have right now. So she rolls her eyes, in what is clearly not an answer, and kisses Ava until she forgets all about which one of them may or may not have a mommy kink.

 


End file.
